Digimon Legends: Generation X
by DigimonDimensions
Summary: Set three years after the original Legends fanfiction, six digimon like no other find themselves swept into the crossfire of a great war. They wind up in the human world, meeting their partners and returning to find the world ravaged by an unknown foe. With the help of the original team, can Generation X save the entire Digital World from destruction? Please review!


_A/N: Ugh. This took SO long to finish I actually had to stop writing Legends for a short while to get it started. Plus there was the designing work, the creation of characters and partner drawings that I had no idea how to do. I can't draw digimon very well anyway. So, here is the combined efforts of multiple days of typing: Generation X! This is a preview to the sequel that I will continue to work on __after__ legends is done, by the way. __**Thank You!**_

* * *

><p>"You actually <em>believed<em> that guy? Seriously, Kafumon, you really need to toughen up. Right now you just believe everything that comes out of every single digimon's mouth!" A little brown bird with a long beak and ornate tails was flapping his little wings, trying to keep in the air. Below him a cow-like puffball sat on the ground, fox-tail waving angrily.

"You always have to be so observant, don't you, Washinomon?" called a little digimon below. She looked like a little turtle shell, with glowing yellow eyes in the gap where her head should be and little stubs for legs. The little bird rolled his eyes and landed. "I don't mean to be rude, but _you're_ the one who pointed that out Sherumon! You're observing things now." Sherumon rolled her eyes, at least she would have if they had more detail to them.

"Can you guys stop fighting? Yes, Kafumon believed Woodmon when he said that he saw something over here. Yes, Washinomon was over-observant. Yes, Sherumon argued. End of story, case closed! OK, guys?" reasoned a little puff of reddish fur with cat's ears and thin whiskers. On the end of her body – or head maybe – was a long cat's tail that waved with displeasure and impatience; she stood up with stubby legs. "But Embermon, now you're carrying this on!" "Oh, Koumamon, stop sticking your nose in! _Please!"_ Koumamon was a little black-brown puff with a flowing horse's tail and cream stripes. She hadn't any form of legs.

Up a tree nearby sat Cottomon, playing with her tail and swinging around. "If there isn't any sign of aaanythiiing, maybe nothing's heeeere…" she cooed. This was her normal way of talking. She looked like a puffball of white and cream wool that gave the impression that a sheep had been electrocuted – and then beheaded, because she was practically a sheep's head in every sense apart from her long fluffy tail. Two tiny, stubby horns poked out from her woollen coat.

"Cottomon's right (no matter how annoying he is). We ought to go home." sighed Kafumon, obviously annoyed by Washinomon's high-and-mighty attitude.

With that Washinomon, Kafumon, Sherumon, Embermon, Koumamon and Cottomon stopped arguing and trotted, hopped, flapped and swung back to the place they knew as home – a little hollow between two tree roots. However the small gap in the base of the tree was just an illusion – the six little digimon popped into the tiny hole with ease. "Kitsumon! Where are you?" By that they were referring to their protector and elder, a kindly digimon much bigger than the six. "In the eastern wing, weasels. Come quick!" Kitsumon referred to everyone as weasels for no reason. He looked like an oversized fox with enormous ears, so big they draped over his shoulders. He had a belt around his middle and nine flowing fox-tails that glowed with power. However Kitsumon decided to use these for lighting up his study instead of for battle.

Kitsumon's hole was an amazing and wondrous place; it was split into four wings, the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western with a different purpose in each one. In the centre of his home was a great pillar of wood, the core root of the tree, and around the perimeter of said pillar was a carving of a huge dragon curled around it. Said dragon had enough detail down to every scale, all of its eyes – three on each side and two in the middle of its head – were polished perfectly till they shone. This was a replica of the great Golden Dragon of the Centre – Fanglongmon. The root had once been much thicker as above their heads loomed a gigantic tree, its great towering branches stretching out over their heads. Yggdrasil, the heart and soul of the world. The six little heads bounced and trotted past the great pillar towards a tapestry portraying a large electric-blue dragon, labelled 'Azulongmon'. Kitsumon waited in his study quarters, an eager glint in his sky-blue eyes.

"Now, look here weasels," he began; Kafumon rolled his eyes, "there has been a sign from afar. The thing you have been searching for all this time… is an _inter-dimensional portal_." Squeaks of disbelief went around the six little digimon. "You will find said portal in the Vast Desert. For you – it will take a month to get there." A groan arose from the six gumball-like animals. "But for me…" he said, "A matter of hours. Hop on and hold on tight!"

The elderly-looking fox digimon sprinted as fast as his spindly legs could carry him – they actually moved faster than expected – through the tightly closed roof of the Deep Forest. It was so dark that the patches of sunlight that streamed through the leaves illuminated the dust and leaves that swirled in its path, like a whirlwind of stars on a clear night. "WHERE ARE WE?" yelled Embermon from his place on Kitsumon's back. "Ah, we're heading towards the gateway to the internet. The entrance is right ahead!" their elder replied with a smile. "HOW WILL THE INTERNET HELP?" called Sherumon. "The internet is made up of a series of pathways that connect to a different place each time. So, this gateway joins the Deep Forest to the Vast Desert!" Kitsumon answered.

Two trees towered above the rest, each covered in a thick layer of ivy. The top of each tree curved over to touch the other, thus creating an arch of sorts, and as they approached a swirling pattern began to form. Kitsumon ground to a halt and sighed deeply. "This is it, weasels. You'll not be returning to the Deep Forest in a long, long time. By then you will have grown not just in strength and skill but as a digimon. You will probably be very different to how you are now, not to mention who will be with you then. But I will always be the same, and I will always welcome you home!" "Goodbyeeeee, Kitsumooooooooon…" called Cottomon from where he hopped around on the forest floor. "Goodbye to you too. All of you! Oh, I almost forgot! On the other side of the internet pathway I have sent a digimon to take you to the inter-dimensional portal. OK?" "Got it! Thanks, Kitsumon!" assured Washinomon as he playfully tugged his elder's long ears with his beak. "Go quickly, now! I will see you at a later stage, maybe!" "Bye! See you soon, Kitsumon!" Kafumon called over his shoulder as the group hopped into the portal… and disappeared.

"We appear to be in an extremely well-lit tunnel." As always Embermon was pointing out absolutely everything. "Yes. We know." Washinomon still flapped around lopsidedly, speaking very matter-of-factly to his companion. "Still, this is the internet," Koumamon began, "and Kitsumon said it is like a tunnel. SO all we have to do is reach the other side!" Washinomon didn't say anything, but started flapping along at a slow-moving pace. The others followed soon enough.

"Are we thereeeeeeeee yeeeeetttttt…" cooed Cottomon from where he trailed at the back, moaning in his softly annoying accent. "NO! Cottomon, will you please kindly SHUT UP!?" Embermon the kitten-puff had a temper that matched her desire to point out every little detail. The sheep-head shot her a glare and carried on hopping. "Umm… Guys? I think I see the exit! Let's go! Come on, chop-chop, get your skates on!" "Half of us don't actually have legs to skate with, as a matter of fact!" chirped Kafumon. "Congratulations, you are now the new Pointer-Outerer. Glad I'm not the one blamed this time!" drawled Embermon with no less sarcasm than usual.

Indeed, before the six was a glowing sphere that blocked the whole tunnel. Reflected in said sphere was an enormous expanse of… SAND. Tons of it. Dunes rearing up like golden horses, and grains swirling through the sky like swarms of insects. This was where Kitsumon had told them to go to: the Vast Desert. Without a second thought the bird, cow, shell, cat, sheep and horse heads bounced through the circular portal, and vanished.

"So this is the Vast Desert? Looks pretty weird to me!" Washinomon commented coolly, fanning himself with his little wings. "Oh, lucky you. You've got built in fans. Do you mind using those wings to share just a tiny amount of cool air?" Embermon for once was not only dripping with sarcasm but with sweat as well. The little bird groaned and began flapping at the others, an expression of disapproval on his face. But Sherumon wasn't there; instead he was climbing a sand dune. "_SHERUMON! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" _Washinomon called, his wings aching. He fluttered up onto the tip of the ridge to join his turtle-shell friend – and the two found themselves facing a battlefield.

Digimon clashed together on both sides, all going for each other's throats without a second thought. They didn't seem to worry about anything other than the war. They seemed not to care about their comrades, either. "Some battle! It looks really brutal!" Sherumon commented, shaking slightly. By then Kafumon and the others had joined them. Cottomon shivered and wrapped herself in her puffy woollen tail. And Embermon just had to say, in her loudest voice; "_WHY ALL THE FIGHTING!?_" The ground shook; it seemed the big-headed kitten had attracted some unwanted attention…

From behind the six, the sandbanks rose and the silt cascaded off of whatever was there, rearing out of the sand. It gave an almighty roar, and five more mounds appeared! When the sand had stopped blowing into their eyes, before them stood six huge humanoid digimon. One by one the little heads were scooped up in one claw, before their kidnappers swooped out directly over the battlefield; their crow's wings beat soundlessly as they flew away from each other. When they were distant enough the raven warriors opened their foreclaws…

And the young digimon plummeted into the heart of the battle below.

* * *

><p>"Muuum… Can I come down now?" "Not until you apologise to your sister, calling her names like that! She has feelings too!" No she doesn't, the dark haired girl muttered under her breath. But, against her will, she trudged into her little sister's bedroom and groaned, "Sorry." Imogen Green did not look up, but instead gave a little hum of satisfaction. "Olana! Did you say sorry like I told you to?" "Yes, mum… Can I go out to play now?" "Very well, then. But I'll have you know that if you call Immy anything of the sort again you WILL be grounded!" Olana strolled out of the front door and out into the garden, humming to herself as she made her way over to the chicken coop.<p>

"Oh, Apples. Life's so unfair, isn't it? You get cooped up in a cage all day, and I get cooped up in my room all day. Just for insulting Immy!" Olana was talking through the cage mesh to her favourite hen, a 'Silver Spangled Appenzeller' called Apples. The chicken seemed to listen – but she suddenly spooked and flapped away in a panic frenzy. "Apples! What is it, girl?" In the sky, a brilliant white light was thundering through the air – headed straight for her!

* * *

><p>Josh sat in the library, reading his book: 'History of Motor Cars'. He enjoyed this kind of thing; engineering, motorized vehicles, etcetera. As his mobile phone buzzed and vibrated he got up and walked over to the front desk. "I'd like to borrow this book please." The lady gave him a quick glance as she scanned the hefty hardback through the machine. "Here you go, have a nice day!" she called after him as he sauntered over to the main exit.<p>

He wandered over the car park, thinking to himself about life as a whole. He was teased at school for being smart, plus he was bigger than anyone else in his year. This made him an easy target for bullies. He slowly made his way down the streets, taking a shortcut down a deserted alleyway. A tabby cat hissed and fled as he approached, but he couldn't figure out why… Until a ball of blinding light hit him smack in the chest.

* * *

><p>In a two-storey house on an ordinary street, Lucy lay face-up on her bed. Her room was pretty much her paradise, her peace area, the thing that kept her sane during the long hours of the day. She had a sister obsessed with driving her crazy and a brother who liked to pretend he was pregnant by stuffing jumpers up his t-shirt. She felt like she was going insane. Instead of mooching around, though, she needed to actually go somewhere, so she rang up her friend. "Neve? Can you come to town with me? Neve? Hello?!" Lucy hung up. "What is wrong with the electrical appliances in this place? Seriously?" Reluctantly she slipped on her hoodie and wandered down the road towards the high street.<p>

As she sauntered down the maze of roads, dodging other pedestrians as she went, she reflected on what she wanted to do with her life. Basically she'd have to get a job, have a family and kids, and have money. Keeping it simple, that's what she'd have to do. She was popular with the kids in school, with plenty of friends, but she could be a bit over-the-top. She knew (and respected) that. But she just needed something magical to happen, a bit of a kickstart in life. As she turned to open the door of the coffee shop, the sun seemed to grow brighter. But, instead of that, a glowing thing streaked out of the sky and collided with her!

* * *

><p>"Callum! Come down! There's mail for you!" Who even writes letters anymore?, Callum thought. Turned out it was his cousin still in England, who he'd left behind to move to America years ago, who was still using pen and paper. 'To Callum, How are you? I had an amazing summer, I met lots of new friends. It was amazing, it's unbelievable but true! We got sucked into a giant portal, then met some monster friends and saved the world from within the computer network! I do miss my monster partner though. Tell your mum that my mum misses her a lot too. Yours, Grace.'<p>

"Mum… Is Grace going nuts?" "No, dear, or Caroline would have told me. Why do you ask?" Callum showed her the letter, and she laughed. "Some kids grow up slower than others, Callum. You should either believe her far-fetched monster tales or accept she's different to you. Or both. OK?" The boy nodded and walked out into the garden. Monsters? Saving the world? Maybe his cousin _was _going bananas. He could almost picture her sat on the shoulder of a giant gremlin-demon-monster and decided not to believe her. He didn't even have time to contemplate any more before he was sent flying by a round, shining sphere hurtling into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Olana? Where are you? OLANA!" Imogen was trying to find her sister to tell her that her apology wasn't good enough. Oh, the joys! She wound up her big sister to the point of her exploding with anger. Then, when Olly attacked, she'd be sent to her room. And Immy would get a nice biscuit. She was preparing to do it again, when she decided to give up. She walked out the front of the house and sat on the gate.<p>

Mowgli the Bengal crossbreed cat leapt up next to her, and she gave his ears a rub. He liked preying on Olana's chickens as much as Immy liked preying on Olana. Olly's dad had to get them a proper cage, and Immy asked him if he could get a cage for Olly as well. Oh, if only! She could tease her all day and Olly couldn't do anything. Soon, though, Mowgli hissed in fright and hurtled through the cat flap. "Mowgli! Come back, kitty!" But she was knocked backwards off the gate by a shimmering ball of light that left her winded and bruised.

* * *

><p>"Dad, where's George? He was just here!" "I don't know, Michael. Is he in his house?" "No! He's not! He might have been eaten by Rosie!" In response a Border Collie puppy barked over her owner Esther's fence. "See? She seems happy! Maybe she's eaten recently!" the seven year old flapped. "George will turn up sooner or later. Never mind. Why don't you play with your car while you wait?" "But the car's in the garage…" "OK, then, I'll open it!" Michael's dad was a persuasive man.<p>

While Michael trundled around on his pedal bike, his dad rummaged around in his garage. Soon after, a funny-looking brown chicken fluttered out from the seat of his Vespa motorbike. "Michael! I found George!" "Yay, Daddy! I was going to train him to go down the slide!" His dad watched as the little cockerel was scooped up and shoved into the back seat of the pedal car, clucking anxiously. He tutted and walked into the house, to see Michael's chicken fly feet-first down the slide through the window. What he didn't see, though, was his son being knocked backwards by a glowing ball… and the chicken squawking and flapping away outside.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Where am I?" The light from Olana's shining comet had faded to a rich brown colour. It was Washinomon, waking up on the chest of a winded and very surprised girl. "Hello! What's your name?" he chirped happily. This day keeps getting weirder for me, she thought. Now I'm hallucinating! "My name is Olana. And I'd like to know yours, now you've come falling out of the sky and onto my head!" "Oh no… No, no, no, this is bad! Very bad!" he squawked, flapping around in a panic frenzy. "Whoa there, little birdy-puff. What. Is. Your. Name!?" "Oh. I'm Washinomon…" he coughed. "You got any food?" he asked hopefully, puffing out his little wings. "We do have some chicken pellets…" Olly carried her newfound friend over to the shed where he dived into the food bags. "Nice stuff, this!" he mumbled with his mouth full.<p>

As he was stuffing his little beak full, a rumble shook the ground. "What was that?" Olana asked, and in reply Washinomon began to hop around like a bouncy ball. "Not good! Not good!" She held her weird bird-thing's beak shut with one hand, and with the other pointed up to the sky. A gigantic black bird was circling above. "Washinomon! I'll let go of your beak if you can tell me what that is!" The little bird tilted his entire body as if to nod, and Olana loosened her grip. "That's a Saberdramon!" "Mon? What's going on with the 'mon' thing?" Olana asked, but Washinomon had begun to fly to the other side of the house where Imogen lay.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?!" Imogen woke up to the sound of an echoing voice. It was Sherumon, with her voice ringing from the inside of her shell. "Who on earth are you?" she asked the shell on her stomach. "You knocked me off the fence, you scared Mowgli away, and now you turn out to be able to talk. What are you, anyway?" "Oh, I'm a digimon. My name's Sherumon. What's yours?" "I was hoping you'd ask. I'm Imogen, Immy, for short, and up in the sky there appears to be a few large black birds." Sherumon yelped and sprung up in surprise, before tucking her stubby stumps into her shell. "Come on, scaredy-cat! Olana's gotta be around here somewhere and I have to show you to her! Then she'll be jealous!"<p>

Olana grabbed Washinomon with both arms and walked casually around the corner. "Hey Immy! Look what I've got!" "Well, it's never gonna be as good as what I've got!" The two met on the eastern side of the house, and froze. Olana stared at Sherumon. Imogen stared at Washinomon. Then the two little digimon wriggled free and hurried to greet each other. "Washinomon!" "Sherumon!" The siblings could only stare. "If mum finds out we'll be dead meat! She'll never allow a freaky turtle and over-enthusiastic fowl into the house!" Olly whispered. "Who're you calling a fowl?" Washinomon asked indignantly.

"If you haven't noticed, there is a black bird. That bird is headed for us. It's going to get bigger and bigger, as its true size is as big as you guys' house. Head it off into the fields!" Sherumon advised. The siblings gathered their weird little pals into their arms and ran as fast as they could, into the centre of the biggest field in the village. "It's coming! Quick! Stand behind Sherumon!" "What kind of cover is a shell gonna give us now?" "More than you'd expect. Hurry!" Washinomon thrust himself into the air, flapping up to eye level with the crow creature. "**Eaglet Peck!**" He shot forth like an arrow through the sky, but was swatted away with a wing. The giant bird then swooped down, screeching: '**Black Saber**!' With its claws it threw Sherumon backwards, where she crashed into Olly and Immy. "What do we do now? Our creatures are being defeated!" Olana cried. "Look in your pockets, guys! Do it!" Sherumon coughed. In Olana's pocket was a machine rather like a phone. It was brown with a red 'X' across the middle; in the centre of that 'X' was a small screen. It flashed and beeped once, then said:

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence**.

Washinomon was enveloped in a bright light, and his entire body lifted off the ground where he was crumpled. His eyes opened, glowing sky blue, and they gradually narrowed into a sort of diamond shape.

**'Washinomon, Digivolve To…'**

His head feathers grew longer and sharper, and his little wings grew into sort of hands. His body grew; his beak sharpened and grew narrower as he sprouted long, thin birds' legs. Two black rings clipped into place around one ankle, and belts swung into place around his torso and fists. His ornate tails grew longer and more colourful; finally a marking like an 'X' appeared on his forehead.

**'TAKAMON!'**

Olana's 'creature' was now a bipedal hawk, with brown feathers and five long tails. Imogen was fumbling in her coat, but she produced her device after a while. Hers was deep green with a teal 'X', and her screen flickered into life. Sherumon also began to glow, and the device spoke the words:

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence.**

**'Sherumon, Digivolve To…'**

The shell levitated off the ground and her eyes changed from yellow to a glowing deep blue shade as they grew bigger and more rounded. Her body expanded till the shell was up to Imogen's knee, and the turtle's head finally emerged. Her legs extended into proper flippers, and a stumpy tail emerged from the rear. On top of her head a teal swimming cap appeared, along with blue goggles, as if she were an Olympic swimmer. An 'X' appeared on her shell, and the light began to fade –

**'TORTEUMON!'**

The two were ready for action as soon as the light faded. Takamon leapt into the sky and began the assault. "**Gale Twister!**" He spun around so fast a whirlwind formed; the crow writhed as its beak was held shut by a swirling tornado. However, the black bird ripped the wind apart with a roar. "Not so fast! **Shell Smash!**" Torteumon yelled, tucking her limbs into her shell; she shot into the air like a bullet and rammed hard into the crow's skull. "No Saberdramon can defeat us! We're part of Generation X now!" Torteumon crowed as she landed on all four flippers. The Saberdramon, obviously overwhelmed, toppled backwards and burst into a sea of black particles which both Takamon and Torteumon absorbed hastily, before rushing over to greet their partners. "Just you wait till Grace hears about this!" Olana cried. "Don't worry, Takamon, Grace can keep a secret!" "Hang on one mo. Which Grace?" her partner asked. "Grace Elliott! My best friend!" Takamon seemed close to a faint, as did Torteumon. "You know her sister Maddie, Imogen?" Torteumon asked in a whisper. "She's my friend. Why?" "Grace and Maddie… Very recently, they and their brothers saved our world." "How come? Why?!" "Never mind why they were there. Now it's our turn!"

"What do you mean? You mean Grace and Maddie had cool monster buddies like you?" "Mm hmm. Elecmon and Terriermon. Very cool guys, but there are more of their species around. Us, we're unique! We are the only digimon like us. Sure, you can find some that look like us, I mean there's Hawkmon and Kamemon that look similar, but there isn't another Takamon or Torteumon in the universe. Stuff, really!" Olana couldn't think of anything else but to pick up the phone and dial the Elliott house number as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Josh awoke in the alley, lying on his back with something repeatedly bouncing up and down on his stomach. "What… happened?!" When he looked up, a cow's head lookalike with a fox tail was hopping around on his abdomen. "What the heck is that?!" he said confusedly to himself. Unfortunately Kafumon seemed to hear him. "I'm Kafumon!" he chirruped. "O...kay… The cow head is talking…" He pinched himself repeatedly until he had convinced himself that the gumball in front of him was, indeed, not a hallucination. "Were you that thing that fell from the sky, hit me square in the chest and knocked me unconscious?" "What? I did!?" Kafumon hopped around, confused and not quite with it at that point. "D'you know if any of my friends landed here? Anyone!?" "No, sorry. But we can search the town!"<p>

Kafumon sat limp in Josh's arms, as if a stuffed toy. "Can I stop now?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "No. Nobody can know I've been interacting with alien beings from wherever you come from. OK?!" Kafumon continued to act like he was just a toy. Eventually, when they reached the high street, they found their answer.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke with a weight on her chest; one that felt furry and slightly warm. When she looked up, a cat appeared to be laid down on her torso. However, on closer inspection this appeared to be just a feline head... a talking one. "Great, you woke up. Who the heck are you?" Lucy was speechless. I mean, you would be if a random puffball was chatting to you, right? "I'm… Lucy. Who the heck are <em>you<em>?" "Sheesh, lady! No need for that kind of talk! I'm Embermon, by the way." "Nice to meet you. Now, can you get off me? Thank god nobody saw you falling out of the sky and bowling me over like a row of skittles!" "What the heck? We appear to be in a very advanced human civilisation!" "Isn't that obvious?" Lucy asked confusedly. "Meh, might not be for some people!" the little feline drawled sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, I'm the kind of person who notices things. Now, if you don't want people noticing _you_, get in the bag."

Embermon sat impatiently in the handbag, until they reached the end of the high street. She scanned around for familiar faces who she could ask for directions, and settled upon asking none other than Joshua Witchard. "Heyo, Josh! Cool toy!" "Umm… Thanks, it's for my friend's sister's birthday…" Kafumon, though, had spotted Embermon in the bag. "Embermon!" he exclaimed, and Josh realised his secret was out. "So, you're another victim of talking animal heads falling from the sky? What's up with these little guys?" Lucy asked. Josh shrugged his shoulders in doubt. "Ya think we should go somewhere private?" Embermon suggested. "Great idea, kitten thing! Let's go to my place!" Lucy invited. Her cat head, offended, hopped back into the handbag.

On the walk down to Lucy's house, they passed through the Mundy Playing Fields, which were empty on most Tuesday afternoons. School had ended hours ago. Lucy and Josh sat on the climbing frame, while Kafumon and Embermon hopped around and tried out the equipment lying around. "D'you think that crow up there's headed for us? 'Cos it seems to be getting bigger by the second!" Kafumon and Embermon bounced over as fast as they possibly could, yelling, "Saberdramon! Saberdramon!" Before the pair could reach the humans, though, they were thrown aside by the black bird screeching: "**Black Saber!**"

The Saberdramon was enormous. Its wings stretched over the entire playground, and each toe was as long as the kids were tall. The young digimon bounced once, twice and landed face down at their humans' feet. With a hoarse whisper, Kafumon instructed; "Look in your pocket! Do it!" And with that Lucy and Josh found their machines. Lucy's orange one, with a brown 'X', was the first to light up, beep, and say:

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence.**

Embermon was enveloped in a blinding light, which covered her entire body. Her eyes opened, glowing orange, and grew narrower and keener.

**'Embermon, Digivolve To…'**

A body grew from the head that she was before. Long, flexible and slender, her fur was smooth and fiery-coloured. Streaks of different fiery shades patterned her coat. The tips of her ears split into two separate 'mini-ears', and her tail grew longer with a tip set ablaze with fire. Her claws grew, long and sharp as blades; a black collar encircled her neck and two bangles on each forepaw. Her glowing new form began to fade, a brown 'X' appearing on her forehead, and she announced –

**'BENGARUMON!'**

Josh couldn't help but stare at Lucy's sarcastic little kitten-become-fiery wildcat. However, what he didn't know was his partner was going to be even weirder. He fumbled around in his coat pockets until he produced his own. White with an X the colour of a fox's fur. His began to flash and buzz, before stating:

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence.**

Kafumon's eyes closed and re-opened, shining white. They didn't change shape, but grew in size.

**'Kafumon, Digivolve To…'**

The head, like all the others, sprouted its respective body and the fox's tail moved to his new rear end. His front legs were like a calf's, fairly spindly but thick enough to stand on, but his hind legs grew out like a fox's – covered in red fur with paws instead of cow's hooves. He was white with black blotches on, and his horns grew out longer than before. Finally a blobby, almost unrecognisable 'X' blotch appeared on each front leg. His light diminished eventually, revealing his true form –

**'NYUGUMON!'**

Now both humans stared at Josh's partner, a half-cow-half-fox mix'n'match type of digimon. "What?" he asked innocently before bunching his hind legs, ready to spring. However Bengarumon was already geared up, not only her tail tip but now her claws wreathed in a blazing flame. "**Flare Pulse!**" The wildcat leaped into the air and plummeted feet first to the field below, her whole body a comet of fiercely burning fire. She smashed into the dirt, unleashing a ferocious ring of fire spreading out in every which way. Saberdramon was knocked out of the sky and tumbled feet-up to the ground, his left wing demolishing the kiddies' playground as he struggled. "**Horn Tackle!**" Nyugumon had charged faster than a bullet towards the bird's skull, head lowered. His golden horns smashed Saberdramon's skull and he exploded into a black whirlwind of particles; the smaller digimon absorbed these gratefully. "So, how's staying here going to get us to your place?" Bengarumon suggested with no less sarcasm than her prior form.

* * *

><p>Callum, like the others, awoke pretty quickly. Instead of the thingy being on his stomach, though, his was licking his face. "Ugh, Patchie, get off…" By 'Patchie' he was referring to his dog, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead a small horse's head appeared to be looming above him. More like a foal, to be precise. "Oh, you're up then. I'm Koumamon!" Without a word Callum walked inside, leaving a bewildered Koumamon hopping behind him. "Hey! Wait up!" Instead, the human boy was checking his emails for anything from Grace. He finally found what proof he needed. A picture of Grace holding an orange rabbit-like creature with purple stripes. He looked down at Koumamon and called: "Mum?" "Yes, Callum?" "I don't think Grace's going mad anymore!"<p>

He and his foal-creature walked outside and finally, he talked to it. "Why me?" Koumamon smiled up and replied; "I dunno. It's gotta be a special reason, though!" he replied. Before any of the two could get far, though, a huge black bird descended from the heavens and hovered above the local ranch field. "FACE ME, HUMAN!" it screeched with a deafening roar. Callum looked down at Koumamon and asked, "You up for this?" The foal replied, "As I'll ever be!"

The two of them rushed out into the field and stood their ground. Koumamon tried in vain to attack, but the 'Black Saber' thrust him to the floor. "Callum… Your pockets!" he groaned weakly. With that Callum discovered his own device, brown with a cream 'X', which began to bleep and flicker.

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence.**

The horse-head's eyes burned a deep brown colour and grew larger and more triangle-shaped. The light shrouded his little body and he grew in size.

**'Koumamon, Digivolve To…'**

His body appeared, brown with abstract cream stripes. His slightly spindly legs ended in dainty hooves and his flowing tail shifted to his new rear end. His horse's mane grew, one that flickered like white flames but was as pleasantly cool as pure water. Finally two small white wings sprouted from his sides, growing until the tips touched his hind legs. Finally the trademark 'X' appeared on either wing. He reared up, spread his wings and announced:

**'PEGAZEMON!'**

Pegazemon leapt into the air and began his own, solo, assault; he gracefully weaved his way between the crushing talons of Saberdramon and cried out his attack: "**Pegasus Wing**!" His white wings became tipped with glowing blades, and he shot like an arrow towards the foe. He ripped the flesh in the crow's wing right open, so it leaked out a flood of black particles and screeched in pain. Lastly he cried; **"Meteor Shower!"** From his mouth, tail and outstretched wings came a storm of twinkling spheres, joining together under Pegazemon's hooves. With all his strength he thrust the fast-growing comet at Saberdramon, hitting him smack bang in the chest. He cave one last caw of defeat and exploded into the same particles that his wing had been leaking; Pegazemon absorbed these with triumph. "Pegazemon?" "Mm hmm?" "I think I fully believe my cousin now. Yup, monsters exist all right!"

* * *

><p>Cottomon was all who remained, and she happened to be tickling Michael with her tail to try and wake him up. "Helloooooooo? Helloooo?!" At this strange method of speaking Michael opened his eyes. "You talk all funny." As he said that he looked up at Cottomon staring down at him, and smiled. "Hello, sheepy!" "Whooo are yoooou calling sheeeeeeeepy?" she asked indignantly. "You. You look like a little sheepy!" he replied innocently. Cottomon smiled as the little boy stood up. "Look, sheepy! A Birdie!" As you could expect, another Saberdramon was approaching them at full speed – but this time digimon and human were in the midst of a lot of houses to see them.<p>

"Black Saber!" Cottomon was knocked out of poor Michael's arms before they could react. "Sheepy! Noooo!" "My Naaaame is Cooottomoooon…" she bleated in pain. "Miiichaeeel… In your poooockeeeets…" And indeed a white device with pale pink trim had appeared there. You can guess what happened next.

**Beginning Digivolution Sequence.**

Cottomon's eyes gleamed pale pink and grew keener, good for calculating distance. This became obvious later on.

**'Cottomon, Digivolve Tooooo…**

Instead of growing her body lengthways like the others, Cottomon became tall and athletic. Her horns grew out curled and hard as nails; the puffy wool on top of her head shortened and became smooth fur. Her long woollen tail shortened slightly and grew fur like the rest of her upright body. Overall she was rather like a ram. She stood on slim hind hooves with front legs designed like hands. A bow was slung over one shoulder and quiver of arrows the other; said arrows' tips were plated with pure silver and the shafts gold. Finally the 'X' appeared on her forehead –

**"PANMON!"**

With a graceful leap onto Michael's fence she nocked an arrow to her bow. "Who's a sheepy now?" she laughed in her singsong voice, now free of prolonged vowels. "Silver Arrow!" With a graceful leap into the air she loosed her projectile into the skull of Saberdramon, causing him to screech in pain and anguish. "Sheep Storm!" She leaped once again, this time releasing multiple arrows in rapid succession into Saberdramon's heart. He gave one last cry of defeat and exploded like his comrades had before.

Michael hugged Panmon and decided to show his dad. "Michael! MICHAEL!" His father was looking everywhere for him, as he'd seen the battle. "Daddy! Daddy! This is Panmon! He saved me!" Michael was quickly scooped up and hugged by his daddy, and Panmon was also welcomed into the house. "Oh, Michael? Look what Gracie sent you!" "Yay! I love Gracie, she's the best big cousin!" When the boy ripped open his envelope all that was inside was a picture. Grace and Elecmon.

* * *

><p>"Hi Grace!" "Olana!" "I have something to talk to you about. And Maddie too. Did you, by chance, do anything unusual over summer?" "Yes, actually! It was great!" "Well, I know about it." "How?" "A little bird told me." Takamon sniggered from where he sat on the sofa. "I think this is best explained over webcam. OK?" With that they hung up and Olana logged onto her video chat software. Grace was calling, and she accepted. "Right, now down to business… Where did you go over the summer?" "Oh. We went to another world… It's hard to explain." "If not where you went… Can you explain this?" She held up her device to the camera. "Holy cow! That's a digivice!" "Aha, so that's what they're called… IMOGEN! COME HERE!" Immy showed her own – Maddie was now on screen – and Grace asked, out of the blue; "Where are your partners?" Olly looked blank for a moment before tilting the webcam downwards.<p>

"Whooaah! Grace!" Takamon nearly fainted over Torteumon's shell – which she'd already tucked her head inside. "W-where's Elecmon?" "Not here. In the Digi-World. Speaking of which, the portal has opened. The digidestined, that's you and Immy, should find it by accident some way or another. All the kids in the family are part of it." "Wait, what? Who's the other digidestined, as you call us?" "Right then, you asked for it. There's me and Elecmon, Maddie and Terriermon, Tom and Ryudamon, Harvey and Betamon. Also there's some other kids you don't know; Finn and Tsukaimon, Jenna and Dorumon, Cassie and Penguinmon, Sam and Gumdramon. Wait, these guys showed up too – Kieran and Dracomon, Josiah and Kudamon, Elli and Lunamon, Marco and – well, I don't know if he's sorted himself out yet, but right now he doesn't have a digimon. Our forces combined saved the world. Not as we thought, though… Apparently there's six humans and six digimon who are new – and they need to finish the job. You're part of them and you're known as Generation X."

* * *

><p>Lucy needed to get somewhere with this, so she rang all her friends. "Roshan, where'd you go this summer?" "Wales." "OK, bye!" "Neve, where's you go this summer?" "America." "OK, bye!" "Grace, where'd you go this summer?" "To another world!" Lucy put her hand over the phone mic and whispered, "Josh! I think I've found who we're looking for!" She carried on talking. "Right, Grace. Did you happen to meet talking animal friends who can fight and evolve?" "How the HECK did you know?" "'Cos I've found one too. So has Josh." "Seriously? What do they look like?" "Well, mine's a fiery wildcat and Josh's is a cow with the hind legs of a fox." "No way!" "Yes way. We had to beat up this crazy crow guy!" "Looks like I've found the third and fourth members of Generation X. Keep in touch!" And with that she hung up.<p>

Grace's computer buzzed and bleeped twice, her email alert signal. When she opened the account she found one email there, a reply from her email containing her and Elecmon's photo. It was from Callum. She opened the attachment and gasped in surprise – he had attached a picture of him with Pegazemon crouched next to each other. The message said – _'I had doubts about your monster stories – but I think I believe you now!' _She smiled and replied, 'Good. See you later in the Digi-World. By the way, you're the fifth member of Generation X – congratulations!' With that she closed her computer and walked into her room. "Gracie! You've got a letter from Michael!" called her mother.

She opened the letter and read what it said inside. Enclosed was a picture. It read, '_Pannmon and me ar best frends, shes a big sheepy who saved mee! Luv, Michael._' The picture showed Michael and his new friend holding hands on his front doorstep. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back, _'Wow, Michael! I had a friend like that too. He was orange and looked like a bunny! Soon, we'll be going on a big adventure together so get ready! Grace._' She folded it up, popped it in an envelope and took a walk down to the post box on the lane.

* * *

><p><em>"Grace…" <em>"Who said that?!" An echoing voice resounded through the countryside, faint yet strong and determined. _"Grace…!" _"Who's there? Anyone?!" _"Me!" _"Hang on… Elecmon?" _"Grace!" _"Where are you? I can't see you!" And with one little stumble forwards, Grace fell out of the real world and into nothingness.

She awoke in a jungle clearing, being prodded with a stick. It was Maddie, who had supposedly come too with Harvey and Tom behind her. A further surprise still was Finn, Cassie, Jenna and Sam who had somehow found their way. As well as the team their old rivals were there – Kieran, Josiah, Elli and Marco. However something was missing – their partners. The new Generation X were nowhere to be seen. "There's supposed to be six new kids here with us, Generation X. Where are they?" "Over here!" called a voice from above. Takamon was flapping high in the trees, and he landed in the clearing. Soon after Olana burst out of the shrubs followed by Imogen, Lucy, Josh, Callum, little Michael and their respective partners. Behind them more digimon walked, flapped, waddled and squirmed. The original digidestined's partners.

"Grace!" She was immediately bowled over backwards by a furry orange bullet smack in her chest – her partner, the one she'd left in the Digi-World long ago. Elecmon. Maddie was currently being hugged all over by the long ears of Terriermon while Tom and Ryudamon exchanged fist-punches. Betamon was snuggling up to Harvey's legs happily, whispering, "I missed you." Finn was being sniffed out by Tsukaimon, who kept murmuring "You've grown!" in between snuffles. Penguinmon hi-fived Cassie and they greeted each other gratefully; Gumdramon tied Sam up with his extendable tail and dragged him to the floor where the pair wrestled happily. Jenna and Dorumon tried not to lose their heads, and instead engaged in polite conversation.

In the background Dracomon was greeting Kieran with a broad toothy grin, putting him in a headlock and tumbling around on the floor. Kudamon gripped Josiah around the middle and showed no signs of letting go. Lunamon and Elli embraced and sat together on the ground. The only person left was Marco. He still had nobody to call partner, nor any consolation for this.

Generation X introduced themselves, partners greeting partners. "So you're Grace's best friend's partner?" Elecmon asked Takamon. "Umm… Yeah!" he replied coolly. "Well, I'm sure you're gonna be as known as me one day. Who knows?" Takamon smiled and carried on chatting. Torteumon conversed with Terriermon and the two soon became firm friends, despite the size differences and personality traits. Panmon was the next to greet Elecmon and say hello. "So many monsters! Wow, Gracie!" Michael murmured in confusion. "Well, this isn't all there is to see here. There are loads more to meet, just wait and see!" she replied.

The digimon and humans wandered off into the forest, with no sense of direction apart from the setting sun. As they walked as one great big group Grace wondered why nobody'd ever thought of this before. They knew they were back in the Digi-World, and that it needed saving. But they didn't know who from, and the powers he might unleash…


End file.
